


Wake Up Daddy

by Elliey



Series: Pleasure Me Daddy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddykink, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliey/pseuds/Elliey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASURE ME  is the first part of this story. this story WAKE UP DADDY is the sequel.</p><p>DADDY!Sehun, BABY!Jongin, BOTTOM!Sehun and TOP!Jongin<br/>After Jongin came how last night and pleasured his daddy thoroughly, he woke up to the sinful body and his man hood still deep inside of His daddy's tight heat . What will Jongin Do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel. it sucks i know

Kai-  
I woke up groggy and sore. Dad had a lot of stamina last night, I think we stopped fucking around 1 AM? Maybe 2? I don't know.What I do know is that I didn't open the fucking curtains to let the sunlight through.

I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm, not wanting to wake up what so ever. I moved around a little and I felt my cock enveloped by a tight heat. Realizing I was still inside of my dad, My cock starts to harden. Hearing a whimper I smirk.

"Daddy....." I whisper "Im gonna wake you up so good"

I grip his waist, I throw the covers off wanting to see all of him. He was beautiful, milky skin, lean and curvy body. How happy I am to have such a daddy just for me.

Smirking I slowly start to thrust in him, the rhythm lazy and uncoordinated. My daddy whimpers again, slightly moving as he unconsciously pushes his ass against my pelvis. I groaned.

"daddy, baby's awake now. Wake up and play with baby" I say in his ear. My teeth nibbling on him as he scrunches his face up so cutely. It's amazing how he's the adult, the guardian. He's so cute, youthful looking and very very sinful.

His body and looks making many "straight" people looking at him and wanting him. I chuckle "No one can ever have you except your baby. " I nuzzle his neck "And baby is just for daddy"

Daddy's eyes slowly start to blink, my lazy rhythm of plunging into him not changed.

"Nini...." My daddy whispers out. His voice laced with sleep and eyes drowned in a lovely state of obliviousness.

"Mmmm daddy, baby has something you love very much deep inside you" he looks at me. Eyebrow quirked but that changes quickly as I finally thrust deep into him and make my presence known.

"Ahhh! Baby!" Daddy squeals out. He feels so delicious as he tightens on me from the surprise . I moan out.

"Oh f-fuck! Yeah daddy tighten on me more. Daddy's hole is baby's favorite toy" I lick his earlobe . My hands now gripping his nipples as he arches against me.

Back to chest, ass to groin. We lay sideways as I thoroughly thrust into him. My forefinger and thumb rolling his nipples hard.

"Baby...please don't tease. Don't tease daddy" sehun sobs out.

My tongue was in his ear, his ear a deep shade of pink as I've been chewing on it oh so lovingly.

"Of course daddy, your the one in charge. I'm here to listen to my daddy's wishes" my hands go back to gripping his hips, his nipples now fully erect. I speed up the rhythm of my thrust as an arm of daddy's goes behind me to grip at the nape of my hair.

"Oh baby, fuck daddy faster! Faster!"

Knowing daddy was cranky and grouchy in the morning if he wasn't fucked properly I follow his wishes as I pound my cock onto his prostate, knowing exactly where it is from years of practice.

"ahhhh!! Fuck fuck fuck! Jongin harder! Yes...harder!"

 

Daddy was screaming loudly ,not caring about the neighbors at all at 8:40 in the morning. I groan loudly as I hear the slap of skin every time his ass cheeks hit my pelvis, it makes me want to go even faster.

My grip on his hips was bruising, his whimpers and pleas for me to go faster and harder not being unheard as I give it my all to pleasure my daddy's needs.

"Fuck baby has the biggest cock. Baby's cock is so big it feels daddy's ass so good.....Mmmm baby will get a reward later for making daddy feel so good" my daddy moans out and a sense of pride rumbles in my chest as I groan appreciatively .

"It's all for daddy. Daddy takes care if his baby so well, his baby just wants to give back. " my release very soon I give it my everything.

My thrusts so fast and hard I could almost feel my cock about to tear my daddy's ass open. The bed rocking back and forth, hitting against the wall as I fuck like an animal.

Daddy wantonly moans out loud. His voice cracking and getting hoarse from the pleasure.

"Yes yes yes! Just a a little faster baby! Daddy's so close!!! Ahhh" I lift up my dads leg so they make a "V" I put one of my legs in between them and pound his ass. My thrust un even and wild as my release is was close.

"daddy's cumming daddy's c-cumming!" My daddy comes all over the sheets on his side.

His thigh muscles spasming as they can no longer hold themselves up, his hole tightening immensely around me. He milks my cock as I cum into his ass. Filling him up so much as I continue to ride out my orgasm the cum slushes out. Falling onto the sheets and my pelvis.

Daddy sighs out happily his legs rubbing together sensually as he wills himself to come down from his high slowly.

"you treat daddy so good baby" daddy turns around and hugs my tightly. I return the love by hugging back and giving him soft kisses on his ears. Daddy giggle cutely.

"that tickles nini" I smile at my daddy he was too cute for his own good.

"Mmmm baby is all sweaty lets go take a shower together daddy" I rub his lower back tenderly. Soothing out the ache he has. Daddy sighs contently.

"Okay baby..." I smirk knowing full well that showering is not what we are gonna do. We remove the sheets and walk over to our master bathroom both of us naked in our wonderful glory.

He walks in and heads towards the shower to start the water, I stare at him through the mirror watching as he stands under the running water, the way he throws his head back and runs his aching neck.

A tremble running through my daddy's body as the warm water cascades down his back and dips into the curve of his bottom. Daddy looks so beautiful and pure in moments like these.

In moments like these my heart swells with so much love for him it takes all my will power to not jump him immediately after our morning session a minute ago.

I step into the shower and one up and wrap my arms around daddy. Nuzzling into his neck as the water falls down over our heads and down my back.

"Your so beautiful" I whisper in his ear. My lips peppering his earlobe with light kisses, making daddy giggle and shrink away from how ticklish it feels.

"Nini stop that" he smiles at me. Turning his head as we gaze at each other both of them filled with so much love for each other with a hint of lust that we know will take over in awhile.

Daddy turns his body fully towards me. Chest to chest. He encircles my neck and leans in, we kiss passionately also an apology from how rough I went on him. My hands grip his waist as I rub soothing circles on his hip bones with my thumbs as we kiss intimately.

This kiss not filled with lust but pure innocent love that I have for someone who has taken care of me. Someone who cherished me and didn't believe something was wrong with me when I came out with this secret.

"Daddy, I love you so much" I mumble as my lips kiss the top of his wet blonde hair. Smelling of faint strawberries and sweat. Kissing him so lightly as he hugs me closely. The water slowly loosing its heat from letting it run.

"I love love love you nini" daddy smiles up at me. I smile back.

"Lets get daddy cleaned up as well as baby" daddy nods enthusiastically, it's amazing how much we care for each other and how far we will go to make the other one happy.

Daddy and I were in the midst of washing each others bodies when he asked about school.

"So how has school been Baby?" Daddy asks curious, but a sense of something that I didn't quite know the emotion of.

"It's great. Mr. Do Is treating me so well. Even giving me extra credit for helping him grade papers after school" daddy huffs

"Well he seems like a nice teacher. I bet your bus favorite " daddy says with sarcasm. That I didn't quite understand why.

"Why? Has he said something to you daddy?"  
I caress his shoulder, my other hand laying on the middle of his torso as I pepper kisses down his neck. Every now and then nipping at his jaw.

"No, but he seems quite find of you.......to find of you" daddy whispers the last part. But my ears caught it from the close proximity from his mouth to my ears.

A light bulb goes off in my head and I smirked.

"Is daddy by any chance jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous....it's just that he seems he wants to get closer to you that's all" daddy huffs and turns around back facing me again.

I smile, knowing that daddy is jealous and he is currently pouting right now. My hands grip his waist, pulling him back so I'm rubbing my length against his ass and suckle his neck sweetly.

"Daddy don't be mad"

He pouts even more. His jealous puff of breath not going un-noticed.

"Why are you making fun of daddy? It's not funny nini....I- I will ground you" he tells me sternly and I laugh.

"Daddy's too cute and sexy for his own good. It makes Baby Nini want to fuck him again"

Daddy rolls his head back on my shoulder, grinding his ass back into my length.

"Mmmm play with daddy, baby. I don't want you talking to that Mr. Owl Eyes ever!" He lets out. I smile, he was to innocent for his own good. It's amazing how this relationship works out. Him being the older one yet acting like a child. While I "the baby" I the grown one. It's really a contradiction.

"I'll fuck daddy alright. All day today, we could start the weekend off so good" I pulled at his earlobe as my hand travels to his cock. My hand pumping it lightly as daddy moans out cutely. His curvy hips thrusting for more friction.

"Please play with daddy's cock baby" I him into his neck leaving numerous love bits which I'm sure he gets teased at work for.

My hand fondles my daddy's balls as the other slowly travels towards his entrance. Our limbs tangled up with each other. Hot water no longer hot, but our bodies feeling nice as the cold water hits us.

"ohh stick your fingers in daddy. Fuck daddy with baby's long thick fingers. Turn daddy into a whore nini" daddy wantonly moans out. 

I groan from his slutty words, my length hardening so tightly I could come from him whispering into my ear. 

Not giving a shit anymore, I thrust four fingers into my dad. Knowing full well he is still loose from our encounters last night and our morning activity. 

Daddy arches harshly, the huge force catching him off guard. But he takes it like a whore, quickly thrusting back in my fingers. 

Slutyy moans leaving his mouth as he begs for me to go faster. To fuck him like I was made to do. To treat him like the whore he is for his baby. 

"Yes yes baby! Oh give daddy your cock now. Daddy's ready" without telling me he rips my hand out of his entrance and bends over, spreading his legs. His arms resting on the shower walls, chest heaving and pink from blushing.

"take me" he whisper and I didn't need someone to tell me twice. I grip his hips brusingly and thrust my cock into his ass. 

"Fuck!! Just like that baby" The tip of my coco immeadiatley hitting his prostate dead on as I rammed his ass. Making his legs spread open wider in the process

"fuck daddy is tigh as ever. Your ass is magical" daddy has his hands flat against the wall, his head thrown back as you see the delicious curve if his neck covered in my love marks. 

Pride rushes in my chest as I know he will forever be mine. My daddy is mine and I his. One hands comes up to grip his shoulder while the other is gripping his hip and I pull him back harshly on my cock. 

"my right ass is just for baby!! It's just for baby to fuck me so good like i want it! " 

I threw my head back in ecstasy as my daddy tightens his entrance on me. The tight heat being the ultimate pleasure in our intamicy. 

No longer being able to hold on any longer. I pound Into his ass like an animal. Feeling the urge to claim him as a wolf will claim his mate. (OMG I'm getting wolf!au KAIHUN feels...anyone?) 

"yes yes yes! Fuck daddy right there! Oh fuck you treat me so good baby.. Your treat daddy the best" my daddy's mouth is hanging open in pleasure saliva dripping and precum falling to the tiled shower floor. 

"Oh fuck!" I groan out as I continue to ram his ass, skin slapping sounds so loud as my daddy's ass juggles heavily with every thrust. 

"I'm close baby! Daddy's gonna cum" 

Wanting to get to our release as soon as possible I give all my might and band him in half his hand touching his toes as I fuck him raw. My hips stuttering as my release was near. 

"I'm coming!!" I release my heavy load into his ass and daddy's muscle tightens around me as he screams out from the pleasure. 

Shutting off the water, all you heard was our harsh panting. Daddy's comes up to wrap his arms around my neck. 

"You pleased me so good...daddy loves you" he purrs sleepily into my neck. I lift him up and carry him out of the shower. 

"I love you so much too" I lay him down on the bed once we get to our bedroom and wipe him down with a towel. 

Turning on the fan since he still had some sweat, I turn on the fan lowly so he could get some air. I lay down in the bed next to him.

I get under the sheets and hug his naked body close to mine. Hearing his cute little snores which indicates he feel asleep. 

"No one could ever distract my mind from you. Your all that I think about, you are the only person I love and will ever want to be with" 

I kiss him lightly. 

" I love you sehun. My dad. You've always been there for Me. Don't ever think someone will come in the way of us........saranghae"

My daddy snuggles into me. Maybe hearing what I said and hopefully he felt loved.


End file.
